


Nii-chan's Plaything

by Aratte, AsakuraHannah



Series: AraKura [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakuraHannah/pseuds/AsakuraHannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brocest story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SnK belongs to Hajime Isayama. We take no profit.
> 
> RivaEre, BROCEST, R18, Porn without plot tapi pake perasaan, NONCON/rape  
> \-------------abaikan fik ini jika rape dan incest dan porn without plot bukan selera Anda. Fik dibuat untuk kepuasan beberapa golongan tertentu.  
> roleplay by me and AsakuraHannah

 

Musim panas tahun ini datang dengan cuaca terekstrem.

Suasana rumah sunyi senyap, Eren menutup matanya sepulang sekolah, merebahkan dirinya di kamar tepat setelah berganti baju rumah. Orang tuanya sedang pergi sampai besok pagi, mendapat voucher onsen gratis dan memutuskan untuk pergi berdua saja. Eren yang masih SMP ditinggalkan di apartemen bersama Levi, kakak satu-satunya, yang paling ia sayangi. Eren menatap langit-langit dengan bibirnya tersenyum. Dia tidak berbohong pada dirinya bahwa dia sangat mengagumi kakaknya itu. Levi dapat diandalkan dalam mengurus Eren, terutama soal makan malam. Kakaknya bisa segalanya.

Levi, pulang kuliah, berjalan sepanjang koridor apartemen dengan keringat mengucur sekujur badan. Ia membuka pintu apartemen, menyeret kaki dan masuk ke dalam. Sudah hampir sore menjelang malam. Ruangan gelap gulita. Levi menyalakan lampu dan pendingin ruangan. Tidak terlihat Eren di manapun, tapi ia bisa melihat sepasang sepatu sneaker milik adiknya. Kemungkinan besar Eren sedang berada di kamar, main game atau ketiduran. "Eren," panggil Levi, kesal, mendatangi pintu kamar anak itu, mengetuk dari luar. "Oi, Eren?"

Suara Levi terdengar beberapa saat kemudian. Dia menutup matanya, pura-pura tidur, berguling ke samping, Tanpa diketahuinya, kaos yang dikenakannya terangkat sedikit, memperlihatkan pinggang yang ramping dan mulus.

Levi mendobrak kamar Eren. Wajah tanpa ekspresi cemberutnya melunak melihat adiknya tertidur. Ia meraih remote AC di atas meja dan menyalakannya. "Di cuaca sepanas ini, cih," Levi menggerutu, mood-nya sedang memburuk. "Well, Kau memang paling suka mandi sauna, huh? Eren bangun."

Levi duduk di ranjang. Matanya mengawasi bagian kulit halus yang tidak tertutupi kaus. Titik-titik peluh terlihat jelas di sana. Levi meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas kening Eren, mengecek kondisi tubuh adiknya, mengelap peluh di sana. Tangan satunya hendak menurunkan kaus Eren. Jarinya bersenggolan sedikit dengan kulit halus. Untuk sesaat, Levi berlama-lama menurunkan kaus itu. Menekan kulit itu dengan ujung jarinya yang basah oleh keringat. Tangannya mengusap pelan lengan Eren, mengguncangnya. "Eren bangun. Ini sudah sore. Kau sudah makan?"

Eren berpura-pura tidur. Dia bisa merasakan jari Kakaknya bersentuhan dengan kulitnya yang terbuka tanpa disadarinya. Merasa geli, Eren mendengus, dia tertawa ketika membuka mata dan melihat Levi cemberut, seperti biasa, dia bisa menebak seberapa banyak tugas kuliah yang harus dikerjakan sampai akhir minggu.

Eren mengawasi alis levi yang berdenyut ketika mengetahui adiknya berpura-pura tidur. "Sudah pulang, nii-chan?" Eren mengusap matanya seraya bangun untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya. “Kau sepertinya sedang badmood. Aku sudah makan siang tadi. Apa yang kau pikirkan untuk makan malam?"

Levi memalingkan wajahnya yang masih berkerut kesal, menghela napas. "Entahlah, aku sedang lelah. Memasak merepotkan. Aku ingin memakanmu," kata Levi sambil menutup gorden kamar Eren.

Eren tertawa mendengar perkataan Levi. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengangkat bau.

"Oh, baiklah, mungkin aku bisa menjadi santapan lezat setelah makan malam? Atau sebelum? Sebagai menu pembuka?" Eren mendengus, tertawa dengan leluconnya sendiri. Dia memperlihatkan giginya yang putih bersih, tidak menyadari pembicaraan yang akan membuatnya terjerumus. Mata meraka beradu, Eren masih menyeringai tanpa maksud.

Levi berhenti. Semula ia hanya bercanda dan terpicu oleh rasa kesalnya, tapi leluconnya tidak buruk juga. Oh, Eren, buat mood-ku jadi lebih baik.

"Well... Kau adalah makanan utama, sekaligus pembuka dan penutup. Bagaimana kedengarannya." Levi kembali duduk di ranjang dengan santai dan menatap wajah polos adiknya. "Apa Kau bersedia jadi santapanku malam ini, Eren?"

Eren mengerjap bingung, tidak menyadari bahwa kakaknya serius. “Kenapa tidak? Bagian mana yang ingin kau makan untuk pembukaan, Nii-chan? Aku akan menyiapkannya untukmu." Eren mengangkat tangannya, menunggu Levi untuk meraih dan menariknya ke dapur. Dia menggenggam tangan kakaknya ketika Levi meraih tangannya. "Mari kita pergi ke dapur dan-"

Eren terkejut ketika Levi mendorongnya untuk berbaring. Dia tertawa ketika Levi menarik ujung pakaiannya. "Levi-niichan, hentikan, geli! Kau ini, di saat sedang bad mood malah bercanda. Lepaskan." Eren menggeliat geli disentuh perutnya.

"Ssh, ngoomong-ngomong ke mana Ayah dan ibu?" Levi mengelus perut bawah Eren, mulus dan berwarna kecokelatan sempurna. Tangannya ia bawa untuk mengusap pelan mulai dari perut hingga pinggang. Seiring pergerakannya, kaus Eren terangkat naik. "Well, Eren? Aku harus memeriksa tubuhmu supaya tahu bagian mana yang bisa kunikmati, 'kan?" Levi naik ke atas ranjang.

"Ayah Ibu sedang pergi ke onsen, dapat gratis voucher undian luxury. Mereka pergi sampai besok pagi dan menitipkanku padamu. Kau harus memperlakukanku dengan baik." Eren melempar pandangan puas pada perintahnya sendiri. Levi naik ke tempat tidur, dan Eren kembali berbaring, memberikan tempat untuk Kakaknya bergolek di samping seperti mereka biasa lakukan. Tapi Levi menahannya berguling ke samping.

"Um. Levi? Kau tidak jadi masak?"

"Sedang kulakukan. Memilah bahan untuk kumasak dan kusantap," kata Levi, tahu leluconnya tidak terdengar lucu. Masa bodoh, ia tidak sedang bercanda. Dipermainkan oleh mood dan musim panas, ia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk mendinginkan kepala. Sesuatu yang lebih panas ketimbang udara di luar sana. Levi mengangkat kaus Eren sampai dada bocah itu terlihat. Ia membungkuk, mendengus pelan dan bersikap lapar. Menciumi perut datar Eren, menyesap aroma wangi lemon bercampur susu. "Kau memiliki aroma yang lebih nikmat dibanding makanan manapun," pujinya, membiarkan bocah itu menggeliat geli. Bibirnya bergerak makin ke atas.

Eren membelalak ketika Levi mengangkat kausnya sampai ke dada, melonjak kaget ketika merasakan bibir hangat Levi menempel pada perutnya, nafasnya yang panas terasa membakar. Eren buru-buru mendorong Kakaknya dari perutnya, tertawa namun hatinya berdebar lebih kencang. "Levi, hentikan candamu. Kau harus menyiapkan makan malam, aku bantu. Ayolah." Eren menggigit bibirnya ketika Levi menghisap pusar dengan mulut. Rasanya aneh, Levi tidak pernah menyentuhnya seperti itu sebelumnya. "Hei. Aku... belum mandi semenjak pulang tadi." Eren berusaha mengalihkan perhatian, berharap perkataan 'belum mandi' membuat Kakaknya yang clean freak itu menjauh.

"Hmm? Kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Wangi tubuhmu ini adalah sabun yang mungkin baru Kau balurkan kira-kira sejam yang lalu 'kan?" Levi bergerak mengecup tulang rusuk Eren. Kedua tangannya ikut bergerak. Jemari lentik menirukan gerak kaki laba-laba ke bagian dada Eren, dengan sengaja menyenggol puting kemerahan adiknya. "Sudah pernahkah ada yang melihatmu dalam keadaan polos seperti ini, Eren? Selain aku." Bibir Levi kini bergerak menuju dada Eren. "Sudahkah ada yang menyentuhmu seperti ini?"

"Le-Levi... hentikan candamu ini. Belum pernah ada yang melakukan ini padaku jadi rasanya geli dan aneh kalau kau memainkannya dengan lidahmu itu." Protes Eren terdengar pada saat Mulut Levi naik ke dada.

Levi mengusap puting Eren dengan ibu jari, mulutnya berhenti tepat di atas tonjolan mungil itu. "Kenapa, bocah sok dewasa? Memangnya Kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan padamu? Kubilang aku ingin menyantapmu."

Eren meringis geli ketika Levi memainkan putingnya dengan ibu jari. "Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu melakukan ini, Nii-chan, tapi jika ini hanya candaan, ini tidak lucu. Sudah, hentikan ini. Kita harus menyiapkan makan malan." Eren tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya mengenai hubungan dewasa. Dia tahu dan sudah pernah sesekali melihat video online dari laptopnya, mencuri-curi link yang Levi pernah bookmark saat kakaknya masih di kampus. Dia cukup paham. Matanya berubah galak ketika Levi tidak menggubris keinginannya melainkan meneruskan kegiatannya. "Levi, hentikan. Aku bukan wanita, aku ini laki-laki. Posisi ini aneh, kau ini kakakku. Seorang kakak tidak akan melakukan hal ini pada adiknya." Eren mencoba menghentikan tangan Levi yang menyentuh naik turun samping tubuhnya.

"Ha? Ocehanmu berisik, bocah. Memangnya kakamu ini sedang melakukan apa?" Levi membasahi bibirnya, menyapukannya ke puting mungil yang memerah. "Kau yang bilang sendiri bersedia untuk menjadi makan malamku. Dengar bocah, seorang kakak yang baik harus menghukum adiknya yang nakal." Jari-jari Levi menggelitik tonjolan sensitif dada Eren secara bersamaan, membuat bocah itu makin menggeliat heboh. Levi menumpukan berat badannya ke depan, menahan Eren di bawahnya. "Kau pura-pura tidur, tidak menyalakan AC dan lampu, berbohong padaku barusan--- aku harus melaksanakan hukuman sekarang." Napas hangat Levi merayapi tulang selangka Eren, mengambil bagian terlunak pada pangkal lehernya. Matanya tajam menyoroti sang adik. "Pilih menjadi makan malamku atau dihukum karena nakal. Pilih yang mana?"

Eren berkutat ketika kedua tangannya ditahan di sisi kepala. Eren menggeliat tidak nyaman, dia berdesis ketika Levi menjilat putingnya yang menegang karena stimulasi. Sang adik mendelik, berusaha untuk melarikan diri. "Aku tidak akan memilih yang mana pun, Levi!" Eren menjerit, dengan sengaja tidak memanggil kakaknya 'nii-chan' seperti biasa. Dia hanya dapat mengeluarkan suara erangan ketika bibirnya digigit oleh sang kakak.

Levi menggigit lembut bibir bawah Eren. Kenyal dan kemerahan. Tak lama lagi akan membengkak di bawah lumatannya. Menjilat bibir, Levi menatap Eren tepat di mata. "--di tambah Kau menyebut kakakmu secara sopan barusan. Well, Eren, terima kasih sudah membuat hariku makin buruk."

Mendadak Levi menarik tubuh Eren ke arahnya, mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat dengan rengkuhan. Ia menyusuri setiap lekuk leher Eren dengan wajah dan bibir, menciumi dan menghisap dalam-dalam aroma tubuh itu. Adik yang selama ini mengusik ketenangan dan satu-satunya yang bisa membangkitkan gairah terliar dalam dirinya. Sesaat Levi merasa gila. Masa bodoh. Ia tidak akan berhenti.

"Eren," desahnya. "Kau milikku malam ini."

Eren membelalak kaget, ketika Levi menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat, Dia merintih ketika kakaknya menghisap dan meninggalkan tanda pada lehernya, wajahnya memanas seketika. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan kakaknya melakukan hal seperti ini padanya. "Nii-ichan, hentikan. Kau sudah gila. Aku tidak mau. Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini. Aku bukan milikmu, kau cari pacar sana!" Eren memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, rasanya panas dan tidak nyaman. Dia tidak menginginkan hal ini. Kenapa di saat orang tua sedang pergi? Eren menggeram pelan merasakan tangan Levi merada bagian depan celananya.

Eren menutup matanya, dia menggertakan gigi, Jari-jari Levi yang mengusap pusarnya saat ini membuat tubuhnya gemetar. Dia pernah melihat hal seperti ini di video simpanan Levi yang didapatnya dari internet. Wajahnya pucat mengingat salah satu video homo yang dia pernah tidak sengaja buka ketika kakaknya meninggalkan laptopnya di kamar Eren. Mereka sedang berdiskusi soal pelajaran dan Eren bosan menunggu, dia melihat-lihat video-video kakanya dna menemukan yang seharusnya tidak pernah ia lihat. Apakah Levi sedang berusaha untuk melakukannya kepadanya saat ini? Dia tidak begitu mengerti rasanya dua orang lelaki berhubungan badan, tapi dia mengerti bagaimana rasanya berkencan dengan tangan kanannya, membayangkan sosok wanita.

"Levi, hentikan, aku... " Dia tertahan, ingin mengatakan bahwa dia bukan wanita, namun dia tahu hubungan sesama jenis itu bukan hal yang baru. Tapi... "Aah... Ni-nichan, jangan disitu... kumohon. Kita saudara... ini... aneh..."

"Kau pernah melihat koleksi videoku." Ujung jari Levi membelai turun naik perut bahwa Eren, mengetes seberapa halus kulit bocah itu. Mereka sudah sering mandi bersama. Belasan tahun yang lalu Levi sering memandikannya, dan sentuhan di bawah tangannya sekarang membangkitkan rasa lapar. "Bocah nakal, Kau. Daftar kenakalanmu bertambah lagi dan dengan cara apa aku harus memberi hukuman." Celana pendek Eren ditarik turun.

Eren mendesah, dia mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan bagaimana telapak tangan yang hangat itu menyentuh kulitnya yang sensitif. eren memekik ketika celananya ditarik turun ke paha. "Tunggu, Levi, maksudku, nii-chan. Jangan. Ini aneh, tidakkah kau merasa demikian? Lagipula aku tidak berbuat nakal, kali ini nii-chan yang nakal karena menyentuhku seperti ini. Kumohon jangan!" Eren menggigit bibirnya ketika Levi memeras pelan organ disela kakinya

Levi memilin penis Eren dengan jarinya, tangan satunya lagi sedang mengelus paha mulus Eren. "Kau menyentuh dirimu setiap malam, Hh? Reaksimu cepat. Apa Kau menyentuh dirimu sambil membayangkan video koleksiku. Ah, siapa bocah nakal di sini." Jari-jari Levi menggelitik lubang mungil di puncaknya. Menggodanya sampai jarinya ikut basah. Eren merintih-rintih, sibuk menggeleng kepala. Levi tidak berhenti menatap. "Oi, Eren. Lihat aku," perintah Levi, menginginkan mata mereka agar saling beradu. "Aku ingin melihat matamu saat Kau klimaks." Tangan Levi tiba-tiba membungkus penis Eren, meremas-remas. Tangan lain menjalar ke bagian pinggul, meremas bersamaan.

"Ah... hentikan, Nii-chan! Levi-san!" suara Eren penuh dengan depresi, pinggulnya melonjak ketika Levi memainkan ujung penisnya, mengeluarkan cairan lengket. Eren berteriak ketika Levi menunduk, dia melihat Kakaknya menjilat dan meremas penisnya tanpa henti. Air mata membuat penglihatannya buram, dia merasakan gejolak nikmat yang seharusnya tidak dia rasakan melalui saudaranya sendiri "Hen-hentikan.." Eren merintih, berusaha untuk tidak merasakan nikmat. "Aku... tidak mau..."

"Tubuhmu sepertinya memohon tangan dan jilatanku. Lihat, bahkan putingmu mengeras lagi." Levi menjentikkan jarinya di dada Eren. "Dan wajahmu saat ini begitu menikmati setiap sentuhanku, Eren. Tubuhmu berdesir." Tangan Levi bergerak naik turun makin cepat, wajahnya diturunkan. Sedikit jilatan di atas kulit tersensitif Eren. Mata Levi tidak pernah meninggalkan wajah bocah itu. "Kalau sudah tidak tahan Keluarkan saja. Tapi Awas jangan sampai mengenai wajahku. Artinya Kau meminta hukuman, nak."

"Hhngh... Nii-chan, jangan...Aku... tidak mau... bagaimana mungkin hal seperti ini... Kau mau menghukumku karena aku melepaskannya di wajahmu? Wajahmu begitu dekat, dan... aah lepaskan!" Eren menampar wajah kakaknya ketika dia merasakan gejolak nikmat semakin meningkat.

Wajah Levi terdorong ke samping karena tamparan adiknya. Levi mengusap pipinya yang agak memerah, berbisik, "Kalau Kau bukan adikku, mungkin aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitkan karena sudah memukulku, Eren."

Eren mengerang ketika Levi menggigit putingnya, meringis sakit, Eren menutup mulutnya agar tidak banyak bersuara. "Aku tidak menikmati ini... Aku.. tidak..." Eren berurai air mata, tidak ingin merasakan kenikmatan dijamah oleh saudaranya sendiri. Tubuhnya bereaksi di luar kemauannya.

Wajah Levi menggelap. Matanya dingin menjilati tubuh ranum di bawahnya. Ia menahan kedua tangan Eren di kedua sisi kepala. Putih bocah itu digigit kuat-kuat, lalu dihisap dengan rakus. Mulut Levi berpindah ke bagian leher yang lunak, membenamkan giginya di sana.

"S-sakit,, Nii-chan, hentikan..." Eren menggeliat, merasakan lehernya digigit tanpa ampun. “Kumohon..." suaranya bergetar, merintih ketika sesuatu yang basah menyeka luka di lehernya. Levi menjilati darah yang keluar dari kulitnya yang terkoyak. Eren menutup mata, tidak percaya bahwa kakaknya yang sangat diidolakannya melakukan hal ini kepadanya. Kakaknya yang pintar, kakaknya yang menjadi panutannya untuk terus berpikir positif. Kakaknya yang memeluk dirinya ketika dia sedang sedih, kakaknya yang memasak untuknya saat Ibunya sedang pergi. Eren terisak. "Nii-chan, sadarlah. Aku... tidak mau seperti ini. Kita saudara 'kan? Aku menyayangimu, Nii-chan..." suaranya parau, mata hijau zamrud menatap Levi memohon. Dia melihat raut wajah Levi menggelap, mata Eren membesar. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar.

Levi menarik napas gemetaran, mendengar rintihan dan melihat wajah lemah Eren di bawahnya, ia hampir-hampir tidak bisa mengendalikan diri lagi. "Eren," bisiknya lembut, menciumi leher yang luka, menjalar ke pundak bocah itu. Di sana Levi menggigit lagi, menjilati dan menghisap. Eren mengerang dan menggeliat, membuat tubuh keduanya semakin bergesekan intim. Levi melenguh, menggigiti dan menjilati dada Eren, segala tempat yang bisa ia tandai dan lukai, sehingga memar-memar kecil tercipta di pagi hari. "Eren, aku mencintaimu." Levi mengangkat kaki Eren dan menggigit pangkal pahanya.

"Aah... Levi Nii-chan, kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku? Tidak, jangan buat banyak luka ditubuhku. Ah~" Tangannya meremas seprei saat levi menggigit pangkal pahanya. Nafasnya memburu, merasakan pipi Levi bersentuhan dengan ereksinya yang terbengkalai. Eren merintih tanda daya, dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Wajahnya memanas, perasaan aneh timbul di perut bawahnya naik sampai ke dada. "Ini aneh... Tidak biasa." Eren berbisik.

Levi menghisap kuat luka di selangkangan Eren. Mulutnya berpindah ke pangkal paha satunya, membuat tanda sebanyak mungkin. "Merasakan nikmat karena sentuhan. Apa yang aneh, Eren?" Bibir Levi menjamah hingga cepitan lunak di belakang lutut Eren, lalu naik lagi sepanjang paha. Memberikan banyak kecupan dan hisapan di pangkal paha, dan dengan sengaja tidak menyentuh ereksi bocah itu. Levi menyeringai kecil saat melihat wajah memohon bocah itu.

"Hhgnh... Nii-chan... lepaskan aku... Aku... tidak ingin meneruskan ini..." Eren tersengal, napas putus-putus. Dia mengerang ketika Levi sengaja membuat jarak dari penisnya yang menegang akibat perbuatan kakaknya tadi. Dia mengernyitkan dahi saat Levi bertanya.

"Di mana Kau ingin aku menyentuhmu, Eren? ...atau Kau mau aku meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini?"

"Kau masih bertanya? Lepaskan aku, Levi! Aku... tidakkah kau berpikir ini aneh? Kita saudara, bukan sepasang kekasih... Aku... kita tidak saharusnya melakukan ini... Aku... mencintatimu sebagai adik..." Eren mengepal tangannya. Dia mendesah ketika Levi menggeram kesal atas penolakannya. Pegangan pada pahanya mengencang, Eren menggeliat sakit.

Levi menatap adiknya dengan kedua alis mata menukik tajam. Ia melepaskan paha adik kesayangannya, lalu menarik lepas ikat pinggangnya sendiri. "Barusan Kau bilang apa? Dengar, Eren. Apa selama ini ada permintaanmu yang tidak pernah kukabulkan?" Levi meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Eren dan mengikatnya di atas kepala. Rontaan Eren ditahan olehnya dengan Levi duduk di atas perut bocah itu. Dari jarak sedekat itu, Eren pasti bisa merasakan kejantanan Levi yang sudah membengkak di balik resleting celana. "Aku tidak pernah meminta apapun padamu, 'kan. Tapi sekalinya aku meminta, lihat apa yang Kau lakukan sekarang."

Eren menatap ngeri ketika Levi duduk diatas perutnya. Dia memekik pelan, berusaha melepasnya tangannya yang sudah diikat dengan ikat pinggang Levi. "Apapun akan kukabulkan, tapi tidak hal seperti ini. Nii-chan, kumohon. Jangan...!" Eren teriak pada saat Levi menarik turun retsleting celananya, mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah menegang. Mata Eren memandang organ dewasa kakaknya beberapa kali lebih besar dari miliknya. Bibir Eren bergetar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Levi, pandangannya datar menjilati wajah ketakutan sang adik. Penisnya yang sudah mengeras dan berdenyut dibawa ke depan mulut Eren. "Kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku, Eren? Tunjukkan padaku Kau adalah adik yang baik dan bisa kubanggakan." Dagu Eren ditarik kasar ke arahnya, Levi mengeluskan organnya ke pipi halus yang sudah basah oleh air mata itu. "Buat aku merasa nikmat, Eren."

"NNh Nii---chan... hentikan" Eren tersengal, merasakan ujung penis kakaknya basah menyentuh pipinya. Levi memainkan organ miliknya ke muka sang adik, membuatnya mengeluh tidak nyaman. Dorongan paksa membuat Eren membuka mulutnya, air matanya mengalir ke dagu. Lidah Eren bertemu dengan sang penis, mengecap rasa khas sang kakak.

Levi mengelus dagu adiknya, seolah-olah seperti ingin menenangkan. Setiap perubahan mimik muka Eren tidak lepas dari jilatan matanya. "Eren, lihat aku," pintanya, lalu mendorong penisnya masuk melewati kedua belah bibir semerah stroberi itu. Levi menahan erangannya, membelai ubun-ubun kepala Eren yang sensitif.

Eren mulai panik ketika Levi mulai bergerak keluar masuk, menahan kepalanya di tempat sambil membelai rambutnya. "NNggh mff..." Suaranya parau, terbesit oleh tekstur penis yang lengket dan basah menggesek lidahnya. Eren menutup mata, dengan sengaja tidak ingin melihat Levi seperti yang dia mau. Merasakan jambakan rambut dari kakaknya, matanya melayang terbuka, merintih sakit karena paksaan. Dia terisak, terbatuk kecil ketika gerakan pinggul Levi semakin cepat, dagunya lelah membuka paksa untuk menutupi seluruh organ memanjang sang kakak.

Levi berdecih karena Eren tidak menuruti keinginannya. Ia mencabut penisnya dari rongga mulut hangat itu, masih terasa berdenyut karena jilatan-jilatan kaku dan terpaksa. Levi mengangkat dagu Eren, mengelus pipinya lembut penuh sayang. Matanya menatap lapar dengan gairah. "Eren, tatap aku." Levi melumuri bibir merah itu dengan cairan pre-klimaksnya, sambil menikmati pandangan mata submisif Eren yang berlapis air mata. Dia ingin membanjiri wajah itu dengan cairannya, tapi tidak sebelum Eren memohon. "Lihat tubuhmu bergetar." Levi membuka kancing kemejanya sendiri, memamerkan tubuhnya yang atletis sempurna. "Aku tahu setiap malam Kau menyentuh dirimu sendiri di ranjangmu, bocah nakal. Kau lebih sering masturbasi sejak menonton diam-diam videoku 'kan." Dia menarik lagi wajah Eren. "Jangan alihkan pandanganmu dariku."

Wajah Eren merona merah mendengar kakaknya menangkap basah tindakannya. Eren menggigit bibir, dia memalingkan muka karena malu. "Aku hanya penasaran, tapi bukan berarti nii-chan bisa melakukan itu padaku. Aku bahkan belum pernah... Hanya dengan tanganku saja." Eren menutup wajahnya yang panas, menghindari mata puas Levi yang lapar akan dirinya. Eren memekik kaget ketika kakaknya mendorongnya berbaring ke ranjang. "Tunggu, jangan, Nii-chan!" Eren mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang terikat, berusaha meraih sesuatu, apapun untuk membuatnya bebas. Nafasnya tertahan ketika Levi membuka kedua kakinya.

"Eren, aku mencintaimu," desah Levi, napasnya memburu, tangannya meraba keseluruhan paha Eren sebelum ia letakkan di atasnya pahanya sendiri. Matanya gelap menatap tajam wajah merah Eren. Kedua mata beradu lagi. "Aku mencintaimu bahkan mungkin sebelum Kau dilahirkan." Levi menumpahkan saliva bercampur cairan tubuh Eren ke tangannya sendiri. Ia memasukkan telunjuknya ke dalam liang mungil Eren.

"Nii-cha--AAH! Tidak... jangan teruskan..." Eren berkutat panik, jari kakaknya menelusup masuk ke dalam dirinya yang masih rapat. Dia mengerang keras ketika Levi menarik jarinya keluar masuk tidak sabaran. Kaki Eren gemetar, dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, tidak sabar ingin ini semua berakhir. Ini baru awal dari semuanya, Eren mengerjap mata, menatap Levi yang memandangnya lekat-lekat. Kakaknya mencintainya? Wajahnya bersemu merah jambu. 'Aku mencintai Kakak, aku mengagumi Kakak, tapi... tidak seperti ini.' Eren membatin, dia melonjak ketika jari kedua dimasukkan.

"Eren, teruslah menatapku," pinta Levi, jarinya memuntir di dalam liang sempit adiknya, mencari-cari titik yang membuat anak itu mengerang nikmat. "Jangan alihkan matamu ke manapun selain aku." Levi menahan napasnya sendiri untuk menahan denyut kuat di selangkangannya. Kedua jari dijepit kuat. Tubuh Eren meliuk, menggairahkan di matanya. Tubuh yang polos dan belum pernah disentuh siapapun. "Kau sangat sempit di sini," kata Levi, mengunci mata Eren. Mendorong jarinya maju mundur sampai terdengar bunyi basah. "Tapi tidak sesempit bayanganku. Jawab jujur, apa Kau sering memasukkan jarimu sendiri ke dalam sini?" Ujung jari Levi menekan prostat Eren.

Sang adik meringis, jari-jari Levi menggesek dindingnya semakin cepat, setiap gerakan membuatnya mendesah. Eren membuka mulutnya, mengambil nafas panjang. "Aah... tidak, Aku tidak pernah... Hanya Nii-chan yang melakukan ini... Uungh... Ahhn!" Tangan Eren mengepal, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. Matanya membelalak ketika jari panjang Levi menyentuh sesuatu didalam dirinya. Eren menggeleng bingung. "Aah aah, jangan, hentikan. Nii-chan! Aneh, rasanya aneh... Geli..." Eren meronta ketika kakaknya menusuk jarinya ke tempat yang sama berulang kali. Dia melihat bintang di matanya, merasakan penisnya tegak berdiri. "Bagaimana mungkin."

Levi menghujamkan jarinya lebih kuat, lebih kencang. Tubuh Eren bergeliatan dan menghentak-hentak ke arahnya. Keringat mengalir dari kening Rivaille, disekanya dengan punggung tangan. Tidak menghentikan gerakan jarinya, Levi Meraup bibir Eren dengan ciuman rakus, menelan setiap erangan adiknya. "Jadilah milikku, Eren," bisiknya panas.

Eren menggeleng kepala, dia memicingkan matanya, mendelik ke arah Levi ketika bibirnya dicium. Menjilat bibirnya yang basah dan bengkak, Eren mengerang, nafasnya tidak teratur. "Aku bukan milikmu, Levi..." Eren membalas pelan, menghela nafas ketika kecepatan jari Levi menurun.

Tangan Levi terangkat dan menampar pipinya. Eren merintih, wajahnya terasa panas bekas pukulan. Apa yang baru saja dikatakannya adalah salah, Eren menutup mata ketika Levi mengangkat tangannya.

Telapak tangan Levi panas, ia bergetar menahan diri untuk tidak memukul Eren. Sedikit darah terlihat di sudut mulut Eren. Bekas-bekas luka menghiasi sekujur tubuhnya, pemandangan yang sangat membangkitkan gairah dan memaksa Levi untuk mengeluarkan sisi terliarnya. Pelan-pelan Levi menurunkan tangannya, melepas ikatan Eren. Dua jarinya ia cabut dari liang hangat anak itu. Levi membenarkan resleting celananya dan turun dari ranjang. Menarik napas, Levi berjalan ke arah pintu, keluar tanpa suara."


	2. Chapter 2

Eren gemetar, menghela nafas ketika kakaknya membanting pintu kamar. Dia menatap pintunya yang sudah rusak akibat perlakuan sang kakak. Eren beranjak bangun, dia mendesah, meneguk ludah. Air matanya membanjiri pipi, sang adik menangis. Dia masih bisa merasakan jari-jari Levi yang baru saja menjamahnya dan memukulnya. Tangan yang biasanya digunakan untuk mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang, mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut berubah seketika. Eren takut, dia tidak ingin kehilangan kakaknya yang dia sayangi. Buru-buru berdiri dan meraih celananya, Eren hampir terjatuh dari ranjang. Kakinya masih gemetar hebat mendapat perlakuan kakaknya. Dia mengingat perkataan kakaknya.

'Kakak mencintaiku bahkan sebelum aku lahir? Apa maksud perkataan itu? Apa ada sesuatu di masa lalu?' Eren membatin. Kakinya membawanya berlari.

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan, tunggu. Kumohon, jangan pergi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan, jika aku sudah menyakitimu, aku minta maaf. Katakan apa yang sudah kulupakan!" Eren menarik pinggang Levi, kakinya lemas. Dia jatuh berlutut di belakang kakaknya, tangannya gemetar meraih tangan Levi.

Levi berdecih saat kakinya tertahan. Ditatapnya Eren lewat sudut matanya. "Apa pentingnya, Eren? Sekarang aku harus menyiapkan makan malam untukmu, 'kan."

Eren menggertakan giginya, melepaskan tangannya dan menunduk. Perasaan campur aduk berkecamuk di dada, sang adik menghela nafas gemetar. Tangan Eren merangkul tubuhnya yang penuh gigitan. "Baiklah... Aku bantu masak makan malam."

Levi berjalan ke dapur, mencuci tangan dan memakai sarung tangannya. Dia masih bertelanjang dada dan sepertinya tidak berniat memakai kemeja. "Kau ingin makan apa, hh?" Ambil bahan apapun di kulkas untukku.”

"Aku makan apa pun yang Nii-chan mudah untuk masak." Eren menyahut, berdiri di samping Levi, memandang kakaknya yang clean freak itu membalut tangannya dengan sarung tangan. "Nii-chan, bajumu..." Eren menggumam tidak jelas. Matanya berusaha untuk tidak menatap Levi lekat-lekat.

Levi tidak menanggapi adiknya. Ia diam ketika mengambil bahan masakan kari. Ia diam saat memegang pisau dan mengiris kentang. Ia tidak membiarkan Eren membantunya sehingga bocah itu memilih mundur ke belakang. Levi sedang mengaduk kuah kental kari sambil berdecih beberapa kali. Ia berdiri dengan tidak nyaman sambil satu tangannya menekuk di pinggangnya.

Melihat kakaknya tidak menjawab, Eren membuat jarak. Kakinya memutar balik menuju kamarnya. Eren masuk ke dalam, mengambil pakaian Levi yang berantakan dan melipatnya serapi yang dia bisa. Dia memandang baju yang dia lipat dan memeluknya. Eren mencium baju kakaknya dan merebahkan diri di ranjang yang berantakan. Sejak bayi, dia hanya bisa tidur jika dibelai Levi atau dipeluk. Kejadian hari ini diluar keinginannya. Dia tidak menyangka kakak yang dibanggakannya melakukan hal tersebut. Eren meringis, menyeka air matanya dan berguling ke samping. Bau masakan bisa tercium dr luar kamar yang setengah terbuka.

Levi masuk ke dalam kamar Eren sepuluh menit kemudian. Sepiring nasi kari di tangan, diletakkannya di meja sebelah tempat tidur Eren. Biasanya ia akan marah jika Eren makan di tempat tidur kecuali dalam kondisi sakit, tapi Levi membiarkannya. Eren tidak mengubah posisi tidurnya, tapi ia mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya. "Besok pagi aku pergi," terang Levi. "Kau sudah tahu aku akan ditransfer ke perguruan tinggi lain, yang lebih baik lagi dari yang sekarang." Levi duduk di ranjang, mengambil kemejanya yang sudah terlihat. "Aku sudah beberapa minggu mempersiapkan semuanya. Tempat tinggal sudah siap. Ayah dan Ibu juga sudah mengizinkan. Malam ini aku berkemas dan pergi dengan kereta besok pagi." Levi memakai lagi kemejanya, ia menatap punggung Eren sekilas. "Kalau kupikir-pikir kenapa aku bisa masuk perguruan tinggi yang sekarang, dan masih tinggal bersama orang tua, adalah karena Kau."

Mata Eren membesar, dia buru-buru bangkit, tidak percaya kakaknya membuat keputusan tanpa memberitahunya. "Kenapa? Apa aku tidak penting untuk Nii-chan beritahu? Jadi kau tetap tinggal karena aku? Apa aku ini beban bagimu?" Eren meraih baju Levi yang masih setengah terbuka. Matanya mnatap tajam campur kecewa.

Dahi Levi berkerut, ia berhenti mengancing bajunya. "...karena aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai adik...?" Levi menoleh pelan, ekspresinya mendingin. "Sudah saatnya hubungan ini kuakhiri."

"Begitu. Aku bukan adikmu... Nii-chan tidak menyayangiku lagi..." Eren melempar ekspresi sedih.

Levi memerangkap Eren di bawah tubuhnya. Pelipis berdenyut kuat. Tangannya mengepal di atas pergelangan tangan Eren. Pandangannya menusuk tajam kedua bola mata yang membulat.

"Kenapa Kau harus jadi adikku? Kenapa Kau harus dilahirkan," hardiknya. "Perasaanku jauh lebih dalam dari apa yang Kau pikiran, Eren." Tangannya bergerak dari dada Eren, terus turun ke bawah. "Aku ingin memilikimu secara utuh, jiwa dan raga. Aku ingin bisa bersatu denganmu. Aku ingin darah kita benar-benar menyatu. Aku ingin Kau tidak melihat siapapun selain aku. Aku ingin kita hidup bersama selamanya." Gigi Rivaille menggemeretak, dia mendesis, "Tapi itu bukan masalah lagi. Besok aku akan pergi dan Kau tidak akan pernah melihat wajahku lagi." Tangannya yang kekar mengoyak piama Eren dengan hanya sekali menarik.

"L-Levi Nii-chan... aaah tidak, hentikan... bukan seperti ini yang kuharapkan. Nngh.. Levi... bajuku, ini baju pemberianmu. Tunggu, Nii-chan!" Eren berteriak. Dia memegangi tangan Levi yang meraba bagian depannya lagi. Eren memerah, dia tidak bisa memercayai Levi bahwa kakaknya benar-benar mencintainya. Bagaimana mungkin? Dirinya tidak bisa memahami perasaannya lagi. "Aah... Nii-chan... Kau apa untungnya melakukan ini di saat kau akan pergi? Aku tidak ingin kau pergi, jadi kumohon, jangan lakukan ini. Ki-nnggh... kita akan terus bersama, sebagai saudara, ja-jadi..." Eren terengah, memekik tertahan merasakan kepalan Levi disekitar kelaminnya.

Remasan Levi mengeras, tidak ada kelembutan sebagaimana yang sebelumnya. Rontaan adiknya menambah kebrutalannya. Ia tidak menurunkan celana Eren, tapi mengoyaknya. Dua jari masuk ke dalam liang mungil, masih basah dan lembab, menghujam cepat maju mundur. Ujung kukunya menekan-nekan saraf sensitif dari dalam. Matanya nyalang memperhatikan bagaimana tubuh hangat Eren meliuk. Kulit halus penuh bekas luka tanda perbuatannya malam ini. Gairahnya sudah di puncak. "Tidurlah denganku malam ini. Jadi milikku," desis Levi, "Walau hanya untuk malam ini. Besok pagi lupakan semuanya. Kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

Kaki Eren diletakkan di atas pundak. Levi memasukkan jari ketiga, terus memaksa masuk sampai pangkal jarinya bertemu dengan kerutan pintu masuk Eren. Tiga jari itu berebut menusuk-nusuk prostatnya. Penis si bocah mulai mengeluarkan banyak cairan. Levi meremas puncaknya, mencubit dengan kedua jarinya kuat-kuat sampai Eren berteriak. Kukunya menggali ke dalam lubang kecil penisnya.

"Kau sudah tidak tahan 'kan?"

"Nii-chan, jangan. Aku tidak mau. Nyeri... Jari-jarimu di dalamku rasanya nyeri... Ahhnnn" Eren merintih, posisi kakinya di pundak Levi tidak membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik. Dia berusaha menahan setiap gerakan yang Levi berikan. Nafas Eren memburu, dia merasakan ereksinya semakin tegang. Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. "Nii-chan, sebenarnya kau ini menyayangiku atau membenciku? Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dikenang sebelum kau pergi. Mmnh" perkataannya ditahan ketika Levi menggigit bibir bawah adiknya hingga berdarah. Eren mengecap asin pada mulutnya. Dia melenguh ketika Levi menyentuh sesuatu didalam dindingnya yang sempit. Eren melonjak kaget, matanya membelalak tidak siap. "Aah... ah Nii-chan. Hentikan... henti-" Eren menggeliat untuk membuat jarak. Air liurnya menetes dari sisi mulut ketika dia memalingkan muka, menghindari ciuman kasar kakaknya.

"Nyeri, hh? Tapi yang di sini berkata lain." Penis Eren dicengkeram makin kuat sampai punggung bocah itu melengkung, berteriak dan menggelengkan kepala. Tiga jari menusuk makin dalam, menumbuk prostatnya tanpa ampun. Tangan Levi basah oleh cairan lengket, ia menyapukan cairannya di pipi merah Eren. Levi meraup bibirnya dengan ciuman rakus. Menarik bibir bawah Eren dengan giginya, menggigit sampai ia bisa mengecap rasa darah milik adiknya. Kontak mata mereka tidak terputus selama ciuman.

"Kau tahu apa tentang cinta, Eren? Kau yang egois memikirkan perasaanmu sendiri tanpa pernah memikirkan aku." Levi memasukkan lidahnya ke bukaan mulut Eren, mengecap rasa adik kesayangannya sepuas mungkin. Saat Eren mencoba untuk menggigit bibirnya, Levi menjambak rambut Eren kuat-kuat. Jari-jarinya tidak berhenti bergerak di dalam. Levi tidak perlu menggosok penis Eren. Beberapa kali lagi tekanan pada prostatnya sudah bisa membuat bocah itu klimaks.

"Kau tidak perlu mengenang malam ini jika tidak ingin. Anggap aku tidak ada. Kau tidak punya kakak. Kau anak satu-satunya di keluarga ini." Levi menyembunyikan seringai tipis di atas luka pada leher Eren. "Tapi apa yang kutinggalkan padamu malam ini mungkin akan membekas" Ia menggigit daun telinga Eren dan mengelus perut bawahnya. "Dan ketika kita bersatu nanti, Kau milikku sampai kapanpun."

"Tunggu, Levi Nii-chan, aku tidak mungkin bisa melupakan malam ini begitu saja. Akh Jangan jambak rambutku. S-sakit, Nii-chan..." Eren terisak, pipinya sudah basa oleh air mata. Dia hanya bisa mengerang dan mencoba untuk berontak walau tahu itu semua sia-sia. "Nii-chan... aku sudah tidak kuat. Hentikan semua ini, apabila kau mencintaiku, aku ingin semua ini berakhir. S-Sakit!" Rintihannya tidak membuat sang kakak berhenti, Levi menarik jarinya keluar. Kata-kata bersatu terdengar sanga asing ditelinga Eren. Dia membuang wajahnya kesamping, menutup rapat matanya, tangannya mencoba melindungi lubang sempit yang sudah diperlebar oleh jari-jari Levi.

"Tidak, tidak. Kita tidak boleh melakukannya, Nii-chan. Lagiula, milikmu tiga kali lebih besar dari milikku, aku tidak akan saggup. HH!" Mulut Eren ditutup oleh tangan Levi yang menekannya ke ranjang. Matanya melebar memandang Levi mengarahkan ujung penisnya ke liang sempit Eren. "Hhn hhn!" Eren gemetar hebat, keringat membasahi seprei. 'Nii-chan, tidak!' Sang adik membatin.

"Apa Kau mencintaiku, Eren? Mencintai kakakmu satu-satunya? Apa yang bisa Kau berikan padaku, Eren?" Levi mengeluskan pujung penisnya ke bukaan kecil yang berkedut kuat. Tangan lainnya masih memainkan penis Eren, hanya dengan ujung jarinya mungkin Eren akan menyemburkan cairannya. Ia menjentikkan kukunya ke organ seks itu. Isakan Eren menguat. Bola matanya kehijauan zamrud cantik mencari-cari wajah Levi, membelalak takut campur nafsu.

Eren menggeleng tanpa kata, matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia mengerang keras ketika Levi mendorong masuk tanpa menunggu jawaban. Meringis sakit, Eren menggigit jari kakaknya yang dekat dengan bibir. "Aah! Nii-chan! Tidak, jangan! Aku selau mengagumimu, sebagai seorang panutan. Bukan seperti ini..." Eren memekik tertahan ketika Levi mengangkat tanganya. Dia memalingkan muka, menunggu pukulan yang akan melayang ke arahnya.

"Eren," geram Levi, dirundung oleh sensasi luar biasa dibungkus oleh kerapatan adiknya. "Kau sangat sempit." Levi menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tangannya terangkat di udara, kemudian turun perlahan-lahan menuju leher Eren. Ia mencekik bocah itu. Tangan lainnya memompa penis Eren. Bocah itu menggeliat hebat, mulutnya membuka lebar. Teriakannya tertahan di tenggorokan dan tangannya mencakari tangan Levi di lehernya. Lelehan cairan putih menyembur dari organ Eren, membasahi perut Levi dan perutnya sendiri. Cekikan Levi menguat di lehernya, membuat anak itu tidak bisa bernapas leluasa dan memperpanjang rasa nikmat klimaksnya. Rintihan Eren terputus-putus. Wajahnya berkerut-kerut karena nikmat dan sakit.

"Hm, nikmat' kan?" Levi mengecup bibir merah itu. Kaki Eren dilebarkan. Penisnya memaksa masuk semakin dalam. Ketat namun lembab. Levi tidak menghentakkan pinggulnya ke depan sampai selangkangannya berrtemu dengan milik Eren. "Aku ada di dalammu sekarang, Eren." Levi membawa tangan Eren untuk menekan perut bawahnya sendiri, menyuruh bocah itu merasakannya.

Penglihatan Eren penuh dengan banyak bintang. Dia tidak bisa bernafas sepenuhnya meski cengkeram tangan Levi mengendur. Menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam, Eren mendelik. "Akhiri saja aku, Nii-chan. jangan siksa aku seperti ini. Aku..." Eren menggigit bibirnya, mendesah ketika Levi memaksa masuk jauh kedalam. Jarinya dibawa Levi menyentuh perutnya yang terisi sang Kakak. Dia memejamkan mata, rasa malu campur, sakit, dan nikmat saling bertabrakan. Tidak, perasaan nikmat itu tidak benar. Dia tidak ingin orgasme lagi. Dia tidak ingin menikmati perlakuan kakaknya. "Aa... Nii-chan, jangan buat aku datang lagi. Sudah cukup!"

Levi menarik napas dalam-dalam. Eren menolaknya dari dalam, menjepit dirinya dengan remasan-remasan pada dinding hangat itu. Levi memajumundurkan pinggulnya, geraknya mulai cepat. Eren menatapnya sambil terisak. Levi menikmati wajah memerah, lemah, tersiksa oleh nikmat yang ia tolak itu. Ia membelai pipi Eren, lalu menjambak rambut itu ke arahnya. Mencium bibirnya, membuatnya semakin membengkak. Kali ini bibir atasnya yang jadi sasaran gigitan hingga berdarah. Levi menghisap bibir Eren, memejamkan mata. "Kau milikku, Eren." Di dalam, Levi bergerak-gerak menggosok titik prostat yang membuat adik kesayangannya berteriak nikmat.

"Nggh haah.. Nii-chan... sakit, berhenti dulu... Kumohon, pelan-pelan." Eren mengerang pelan, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk membuatnya merasa nikmat. Kakaknya menghujam masuk tanpa ampun. Dia hanya bisa meronta dan melenguh. Belaian di pipi tidak membuatnya senang. Heran mengapa Levi bisa semakin menjadi melihat adiknya lemah tidak berdaya oleh perlakuan sang kakak. "Aah sakit. Jangan gigit..."

Eren mencakar punggung Levi kuat-kuat, tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya. Suaranya parau oleh jeritan-jeritan tidak berarti. Ujung penis Levi kembali beradu dengan titik nikmatnya, membawanya semakin dekat dengan orgasme kedua. "Tidak, hentikan, aku tidak mau! Nii-chan, kumohon, aku tidak ingin datang lagi. Aaah haaaaah.." Eren menggigit bibirnya yang berdarah, berdesis ngilu campur nikmat. Ini tidak seharusnya terasa nikmat, sekalipun Levi memperlakukannya dengan lembut, tapi perasaan ini tidak seharusnya ada. Eren mendesah, kakinya gemetar ketika Levi masuk semakin dalam. Air matanya berurai keluar.

Levi membenamkan dirinya sedalam mungkin dan merengkuh tubuh Eren. Organ seks bocah itu sudah menegang lagi, bergesekan dengan perut Levi, melumurinya dengan cairan. "Di dalammu..." Levi mendesah tanpa napas. "...sangat nikmat, Eren. Kau mencengkeramku kuat sekali." Jarinya menyentil milik Eren. "Lihat, Kau juga sangat menikmatinya. Penismu berdiri lagi. Jangan menyangka rasa nikmatnya, bocah nakal Kau. Jadilah sosok adik yang baik untukku, kalau itu yang Kau mau." Hentakan Levi bertambah cepat temponya. Levi menarik Eren ke arahnya, membiarkan adik kesayangan memeluknya erat. Tubuh Eren dibawa untuk di atas pangkuannya, dengan ereksi Levi yang keras menancap jauh lebih dalam. Tangannya meremas-remas pipi bokong yang kenyal.

"Eren, rasakan bagaimana kedua tubuh kita menyatu." Levi mengelus kulit telanjang di hadapannya. "Ini adalah terakhir kalinya Kau bisa memelukku."

Eren menjerit saat Levi membawanya naik ke pangkuan, tepat duduk di atas sang kakak. Penis Levi masuk ke dalam, kakaknya membawa pinggul Eren naik turun. Rasanya Levi menjelajahi sampai bagian paling dalam biliknya, Eren melempar pandangan ke atas. Dia mengerang kencang, menahan dirinya berlutut untuk bergerak lebih leluasa. "Aah aah Nii-chan... kenapa... posisi ini... hmmnnh. Dirimu masuk jauh ke dalam rasanya." Eren tersengal, dia menatap wajah kakaknya yang tampak puas.

Kedua kaki Eren diangkat terbuka lebar sampai bocah itu setengah berjongkok, posisinya membuat Levi bisa menghujam sekencang dan sedalam mungkin. Eren menjerit, kepalanya ia lempar ke belakang menampakkan lehernya yang penuh luka gigitan. Levi menggeram, "Eren, jangan tolak rasa nikmatnya." Levi memejamkan mata dan menghisap puting bocah itu. "Lihat. Hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu seperti ini. Sejak kecil, Kau hanya bisa tidur dan berhenti menangis jika aku memelukmu. Sejak dulu, aku selalu melindungimu, memberikan semua yang Kau mau. Menemanimu sampai Kau dewasa. Bahkan mengalah untuk tinggal bersama orang tua karena aku ingin dekat denganmu. Kau tahu alasannya sekarang."

Eren meringis ketika Levi menghentak semakin cepat. Organ yang menggesek dindingnya terasa semakin tebal dan memanjang. Eren memalingkan muka, ia tidak ingin kakaknya tahu bahwa dia juga menikmati perasaan kedua tubuh mereka saling menegang, bergesekan nikmat mencapai puncak. "Tidak, Nii-chan. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Aahnnn..." Eren menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan, mendesah panjang ketika Levi terus menyentuh prostatnya. Dia melingkarkan tangannya ke punggung Levi, berpegangan erat. "Nii-chan.. nggh aku... tidak. Hentikan, aku akan..." Eren mengoyak baju Levi, memerlukan sesuatu sebagai pegangan.

Levi melenguh, suaranya berbaur dengan erangan Eren. Sambil terus menusuk masuk, tangannya menampari bokong kenyal bocah itu, sampai kulitnya memar memerah. "Goyangkan pinggulmu, Eren. Aku tahu Kau sangat menikmatinya."

"Aaakh Nii-chan! Jangan memukul bokongku seolah aku anak kecil. Nggh!" Eren menggeliat saat Levi menampar pipi kiri bokongnya. Penisnya mengeluarkan sejumlah cairan, perlakuan Levi menampar bokongnya membuat dirinya semakin mendekati klimaks. Eren bergumam tidak jelas, merasakan kenikmatan memuncak. Memeluk erat sang kakak, Dia membenamkan wajahnya malu. "Nii-chan... ah... nggh... aku..." pinggulnya bergerak lebih cepat diluar kendalinya. Dirinya mengalah ditengah kenikmatan yang semakin menjadi. Mematuhi sang kakak yang diidolakannya, Eren memekik nikmat.

"Fuck," desis Levi, penisnya bergesekan hebat dengan dinding dalam Eren. "Kau ingat masa-masa ketika aku memukul bokongmu karena nakal, hmm?" Levi meremas-remas pantat bulat yang sudah panas bekas tamparan. Eren merintih. Levi memberi tamparan lagi. "Lebih kencang, Eren. Kau tidak ingin dihukum oleh kakakmu."

Mendadak Levi menjatuhkan punggungnya sendiri ke belakang. Ia tidur telentang, membiarkan Eren bergerak di atasnya. Posisi ini membuat Levi dapat melihat seluruh fitur tubuh Eren. Mulai dari wajah dan tubuhnya yang menggiurkan. "Ingat masa kanak-kanak Kau memaksa untuk menaiki punggungku? Bermain kuda-kudaan, hh." Levi memandang datar bocah yang terkejut dengan wajah merah pekat di atasnya. "Sekarang Kau sedang melakukannya."

"Nii-chan... Nii-chaa... ah... berhenti mengingat-ingat... Aku..." Eren menggigit bibirnya, wajahnya semerah buah apel. Merasa bahwa dirinya yang membuat Levi jatuh hati padanya. Merasa bahwa Levi menyayangi lebih dari apa pun. Air mata Eren meleleh, bukan karena sakit atau pun nikmat. Eren terisak pedih. "Nii-chan... jangan pergi." Pinggul Eren tidak berhenti, sesekali pinggulnya beregrak memutar. Sang adik menjilatinya bibirnya yang bengkak.

"Kenapa aku harus di sini, Eren? Kau menyakitiku." Melihat Eren mengangkat pinggulnya untuk mencoba lari, Levi menarik Eren turun ke arahnya. Eren menjerit nikmat. "Eren, apa Kau bersedia jadi milikku? Apa Kau bersedia membalas perasaanku?" Levi membenamkan kukunya ke paha mulus Eren, membuat luka cakaran panjang. "Kurasa tidak mungkin terjadi 'kan." Ia tersenyum pahit. "Eren, lupakan Kau pernah punya kakak," bisik Levi dengan bibirnya menempel di daun telinga bocah itu. Merasakan Eren ingin membuang wajahnya, Levi memberikan jambakan kuat. "Hanya malam ini saja aku menyentuhmu, hanya malam ini Kau dapat merasakan bagaimana dapat menyatu denganku. seterusnya tidak akan lagi."

"Aah sakit... Nii-chan..." Eren memicingkan mata. Kuku yang mencakar pahanya terasa membakar, Eren merintih sakit. Pandangan Levi yang melekat padanya membuat dia bergetar takut. Levi menusuk dari bawah sambil menahan pinggul Eren di tempat. Bibirnya hanya dapat merintih dan berdesah, dia sepenuhnya dalam kontrol kakaknya. "Levi, aku... aku sayang padamu Nii-chan..." Eren menyanggupi, ingin semua ini berhenti. Dia merasa bertanggung jawab, berahap kakaknya memaafkannya. Kau sudah cukup menghukumku, biarkan aku bertanggung jawab." Kata-katanya terdengar kosong tangannya bergetar mengelus pipi Levi.

Levi menarik tangan Eren, menjilati ujung jarinya satu persatu. Mengecup punggung tangan lalu menggigitnya sampai berdarah. Matanya terus mengawasi reaksi Eren. "Aku tidak mau menganggapmu sebagai adik."

Eren menangis, dia tidak ingin kakak kesayangannya pergi, namun dia menerima perlakuan yang demikian membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Eren tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jarinya terasa bengkak, dia mengerang pelan. Gigitan itu adalah tanda mata yang akan terus diingatnya saat Levi pergi.  
"Tapi kita saudara... nnggh... Aku tidak bisa tidak memandangmu sebagai kakak yang sangat kukagumi, kusayangi. Aah Levi...-san..." Eren mengganti panggilan akhir Levi. Dia menunduk ketika Levi mencium keningnya, memeluknya erat. Eren tersedak, penis Levi menusuk kuat dan dalam posisi dirangkul.

"Aku mencintaimu, Eren," Levi mendesis, memeluk seerat mungkin, menciumi kening, sudut mata, hingga pipi Eren yang basah. Cakarnya melukai punggung Eren. Tangan lainnya bergerak agresif menjamah setiap bagian dari kulit mulus di atasnya, meninggalkan jejak di sana-sini. "Tanda yang kutinggalkan untukmu mungkin akan hilang dalam hitungan hari." Gemas, Levi menggigit pundak Eren, melukai bagian-bagian manapun yang masih terlihat bersih. Ia ingin menodai seluruh tubuh Eren, luar maupun dalam. "-sampai Kau penuh dengan diriku. Sampai perasaan ini tersampaikan!" Gerak pinggul Levi mulai brutal, ia tidak lagi fokus untuk menyenangkan saraf-saraf sensitif Eren. Ia memilih untuk memuaskan gairahnya sendiri. Ia mencengkeram milik Eren dengan tidak sabaran, menggosoknya kuat-kuat, memaksa bocah itu untuk klimaks berkali-kali di tangannya. "Aku sedikit lagi... akan klimaks. Telan cairanku... di dalam tubuhmu."

"Hngn Levi... mmm.... Ah Jangan... di dalam.." Eren menggeliat. Tusukan Levi semakin cepat, Eren tidak dapat berbuat banyak untuk menepisnya. Ini yang terakhir. Ini akan menjadi suatu kenangan pahit. Eren menghela nafas, tangannya menekan ke dada Levi sebagai tumpuan. Dia menatap kakaknya yang balas memandang dirinya, pandangan yang dingin menusuk bercampur ekstasi. Levi tidak membiarkannya kabur dari pandangannya. Setiap jengkal dirinya telah ditandai, beberapa kemungkinan akan membekas lama. Eren merintih, dia bisa merasakan cairan kental semakin menjadi dari ujng penisnya. Mulutnya membuka, berteriak tanpa suara. Kenikmatan menghantam tubuhnya, Ibu jari Levi masuk ke dalam mulutnya, membuka lebar, memaksanya untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Levi.. Levi... Aaaah..." Eren memanggil kakaknya, dia air mata basahi sampai ke dagu. Dia merasakan nikmatnya organ milik Levi membasahi liang sempitnya."Aku... datang... Ah!" Eren teriak, tangannya mencengkeram seprei, pinggulnya melonjak-lonjak mencapai klimaks. Eren memekik ketika Levi menjambak rambutnya, memaksa untuk mencium bibirnya. Dia menatap kakaknya dengan mata setengah terbuka. Jilatan lidah basah menempel di bibir bawah Eren, sang adik menutup mata ketika pandangan dipenuhi bintang. "Levi... Nii-chan..." Eren menghela nafas, gemetar ketika Levi masih menusuk jauh ke dalam.

"Dan Kau milikku, Eren," Levi melenguh pelan, menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Pinggul Eren ditarik turun ke arahnya sampai kedua tubuh mereka meleleh bersama. Ia melepaskan cairannya di dalam dinding hangat itu, yang seketika menyempit kuat. Dilihatnya Eren memejamkan mata, menggigit bibir bengkak itu dan memekik pelan. Levi menghujam masuk beberapa kali, menikmati tiap gesekan basah cairannya yang meluapi sang adik.

Dengan sisa tenaganya ia merengkuh tubuh di atasnya, sangat erat sampai mungkin sanggup meremukkan. Ia menyisir helaian rambut halus Eren dengan tangannya perlahan. "Eren, tinggal bersamaku selamanya. Aku tidak akan memaksakan hubungan tubuh jika Kau tidak menginginkannya, tapi tetap bersamaku." Suaranya getir dan agak memaksa. "Ini adalah permintaan terakhirku."

Eren terisak, dia baru saja merasa nikmat oleh cairan yang meleleh di dalam lubang mungilnya. Levi menatapnya tajam, Eren mengangguk pelan, merangkul Levi, tidak ingin kakaknya itu menjahatinya lagi. Pelukan terakhir. Eren mendesah ketika Levi menarik keluar penisnya. Sang adik menerima kecupan di kening lalu hidung dan turun ke bibir. Eren gemetar, dia baru saja mengangguk. Pria itu kemudian mendekapnya erat.

Levi mengecup Eren untuk terakhir kalinya, melepaskan pelukan. Bocah itu terjatuh di atas ranjang, langsung menggulung tubuhnya seperti siput. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka dan memar. Tangisnya sudah berhenti, matanya yang bulat hijau terus menatap gerak-gerik kakaknya. Levi mengancing kemejanya tanpa suara, membenarkan resleting celana. Ia tidak menoleh sama sekali, berjalan keluar kamar.

Esok harinya, Eren menemui kamar kakaknya yang kosong. Levi sudah pergi.

Eren menggigit bibir. Dia harus berbuat sesuatu sementara sang kakak sudah pergi. Dia tidak ingin Levi kembali dan mendapati dirinya kembali disetubuhi. Remaja itu mendapati beberapa alternatif yang kemungkinan bisa ia lakukan sementara Levi pergi. Orang tuanya tidak perlu tahu yang sesungguhnya terjadi, sebagai adik yang masih menyayangi kakaknya, Eren tidak ingin mereka mengasingkan Levi. Dia berhasil membujuk orang tuanya untuk pindah sekolah, pindah ke kota lain dengan alasan ingin hidup mandiri. Di saat orang tuanya mengatakan bahwa Levi ingin Eren datang berkunjung ke rumahnya yang baru, Eren tidak mengindahkan mereka. Handphone berbunyi dan Eren memutuskan panggilan ketika menerima dan mendapati itu suara yang tidak ingin dia dengar. Eren berhasil mendapatkan kebebasan yang diharapkan. Dia tidak ingin kakaknya menemuinya lagi.  
.  
.  
.  
 **Beberapa bulan kemudian**

Eren Jaeger, tersenyum menerima diplomanya, kelulusan menuju jenjang senior. Dia pindah sekolah beberapa bulan yang lalu dan banyak mengejar ketinggalan di tengah kurikulum. Kakaknya tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Tentu saja Eren merasa lega.

Kakinya membawanya ke luar pagar sekolah. Sosok laki-laki yang ia kenal dekat menatapnya dingin. Sekujur tubuh Eren membeku.

"Malam itu Kau mengangguk, dan ketika aku menciummu pun, Kau mengangguk," kata pria itu, berjalan mendekati Eren. "Kau berbohong lagi, Eren. Aku menunggumu dan Kau tidak pernah datang menemuiku. Kau juga tidak mengundangku di acara kelulusanmu. Kau bilang bersedia untuk hidup bersamaku. Kenapa sejak kecil, Kau seperti sengaja berbuat nakal untuk menerima hukumanku?"

Levi berhenti, menjulang di hadapan Eren yang membelalak takut. Remaja itu melangkah mundur ke belakang. Levi menangkap tangannya.

"Tidak perlu menunjukkan rasa takut pada sang nii-chan-mu,'" gumam Levi pelan. "Aku kemari menemuimu untuk memberi ucapan selamat. Dan setelah kupikir-pikir, aku telah salah melangkah." Wajah Levi menggelap, bibirnya mendekati daun telinga Eren, berbisik pelan, "Seharusnya aku tidak boleh pergi meninggalkanmu. Harusnya aku mengurungmu di dalam kamarku. Mengikatmu agar Kau tidak bisa ke mana-mana, agar terus bergantung padaku."

Eren mundur ke belakang, punggungnya bertemu dinding.

Levi mengusap wajahnya, sorot mata tajam menatap. "Aku lakukan apapun sampai kau jadi milikku sepenuhnya." Levi menyeringai kecil, dan berkata, "Nii-chan pulang, Eren."

-End-


End file.
